phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Linda Flynn-Fletcher/Season 2
Linda Flynn-Fletcher (usually addressed and credited as "Mom" or "Mrs Flynn-Fletcher") is the mother of Phineas and Candace Flynn, and the stepmother of Ferb Fletcher. She's the daughter of Betty Jo Flynn and Clyde Flynn. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother although she used to be a one hit-wonder named Lindana ("Flop Starz"), and now plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's mother and Jeremy's mother ("Jerk De Soleil"). Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15th. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Read the full summary... "Picture This" What's with the getup?.jpg Mexican Jewish Cultural Festival.jpg Suit yourself, bubelita.jpg Linda is happy Candace decided to come.jpg Would you like to come along?.jpg Candace refuses to go.jpg Candace confused with what Phineas and Ferb built.jpg Candace takes a picture of Linda.jpg Candace after taking Linda's picture.jpg Candace showing the picture while Linda thinks Candace gave up her busting urge.jpg Linda at a pinata.jpg Linda gets teleported.jpg Linda arriving in the transporter.jpg Linda starts chasing everyone.jpg Candace chases blindfolded Linda.jpg Linda unknowingly chasing Candace.jpg Candace chases Linda again.jpg Candace ready to jump on Linda.jpg Candace pounces Linda to the ground.jpg I walked all the way home.jpg Hard to judge distances when blindfolded.jpg Linda brushes herself.jpg Candace upset that her ultimate bust is flawed.jpg "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Linda notices the shrunken teleporters.jpg Candace realizing the shrunken teleporters.jpg Linda thinking the teleporters are earrings.jpg Linda 's teleporter earrings.jpg Candace shocked while Jeremy appeared out of nowhere.jpg Linda closes Candace's mouth.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" Linda as Candace hangs up.jpg Linda as Candace ends her phone call.jpg Linda hearing Candace bawl on the phone.jpg Linda feeling sorry for Candace.jpg Linda's flight is delayed.jpg Linda sarcastically says oh no.jpg Linda sarcastically says how will you manage.jpg "Atlantis" The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.jpg Candace and Linda still not relizing atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace and Linda not relizing Atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace showing her sandcastle to Jeremy while Atlantis comes up.jpg Candace and her mom standing in front of their sandcastle.jpg Candace and her mom looking at the sandcastle before it falls apart again.jpg Candace has renewed energy to build the sandcastle.jpg The sandcastle falling apart.jpg Candace grabbing the buckets to start building the sandcastle.jpg Candace telling her mom that they are entering the sandcastle contest.jpg Candace and Linda going to get the blue ribbon.jpg Candace and Linda still not relizing atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace and Linda not relizing Atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace, Jeremy and Linda at the beach.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" Family Arrives in Hawaii.png "The Beak" Here's A $20 Candace.png "Candace's Big Day" Candace screaming over the phone.png Thinking of having kids?.png Phineas and Ferb ruin everything.png YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png Just give me a minute.png "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" Boys put on bus.jpg "Swiss Family Phineas" Lindanna want the children to contain their excitement.jpg Lawrence says that the toilet isn't called a poop deck.jpg Cadace wants to get off the boat as quickly as possible.jpg Lawrence has a checklist, Candace destracted check.jpg Lawrence drives the family to safety.jpg At least the ship held together.jpg Candace realises he can't have kids with Jeremy.jpg Lawrence will love Candaces moneky kids just as much.jpg Shipwrecked.png Lawrence and Lindanna wish them good luck.jpg Lawrence fixes the ship.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part I" Family Arrives in Hawaii.png The entire family outside the hotel.jpg Hawaiian Hotel Lobby Pano.jpg Linda and Lawrence surfing.png !st place in surfing.png I'm sorry that my daughter made you do this..png "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part II" Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2 title card.jpg "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" Borrowing lawn bowling set.png Candace's bowling fantasy.jpg "The Doof Side of the Moon" The building's gone.JPG "Candace Gets Busted" Candace Gets Busted title card.jpg Sure, but no wild parties.jpg Linda frowns at Candace.jpg Lawrence, you're not wearing that on the plane.jpg We'll be back this time tomorrow.jpg Shower head to leave.jpg Danville airport c29.jpg Yank my shower.jpg Mom and dad are back.jpg There's a party behind me, isn't there.jpg 暴风截图20138135500062.jpg 暴风截图20138135330828.jpg 暴风截图20138135593984.jpg 暴风截图20138135639578.jpg "We Call It Maze" Candace taking Linda to the backyard to see what Phineas and Ferb did.jpg Linda on her way into the house as Candace ties her hair.jpg Candace pulls Linda out of the car.jpg